100 Fairy Tail Tales
by Pinz-and-Needles
Summary: This is dedicated to SnowFairyLove for this is all her original idea. Anyways I really suggest you read her version too. It's called 100 Days of Fairy Tail. Mine will be all one-shots, where as her's is continuous. Mine's 100 Fairy Tail Tales for it's 100 tales for 100 prompts. I know it's marked M but each chapter will have it's own rating and summary. Please Read and Review. -
1. Author Note 000

I've restarted school, and I have a lot more time (yes, it's usually the other way around). So I decided to try an idea someone else has already done, but a bit differently. This is dedicated to SnowFairyLove for this is all her fault. So if it sucks go mob her :D. (JK [Or am I?]) Anyways I really suggest you read her version too. It's 100 Days of Fairy Tail. How mine will differ is that mine shall be all one-shots, where as hers is continuous. I know it's marked M but each chapter will have its own rating and summary. Please Read and remember Comments are love. This is the list of prompts. There will be one tale for each prompt, and one tale a day, so some will be better than others. *This does not count as a chapter. So have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, and all credit for the original idea goes to SnowFairyLove.

Introduction

Complicated

Making History

Rivalry

Unbreakable

Obsession

Eternity

Gateway

Death

Opportunities

33%

Dead Wrong

Running Away

Judgment

Seeking Solace

Excuses

Vengeance

Love

Tears

My Inspiration

Never Again

Online

Failure

Rebirth

Breaking Away

Forever and a day

Lost and Found

Light

Dark

Faith

Colors

Exploration

Seeing Red

Shades of Grey

Forgotten

Dreamer

Mist

Burning

Out of Time

Knowing How

Fork in the Road

Start

Nature's Fury

At Peace

Heart Song

Reflection

Perfection

Everyday Magic

Umbrella

Party

Troubling Thoughts

Stirring of the Wind

Future

Health and Healing

Separation

Everything For You

Slow Down

Heartfelt Apology

Challenged

Exhaustion

Accuracy

Irregular Orbit

Cold Embrace

Frost

A Moment in Time

Dangerous Revelations

Shattered

Bitter Silence

The True You

Pretense

Patience

Midnight

Shadows

Summer Haze

Memories-

Change in the Weather

Illogical

Only Human

A Place to Belong

Advantages

Breakfast

Echoes

Falling

Picking up the Pieces

Gunshot

Possession

Twilight

Nowhere and Nothing

Answers

Innocence

Simplicity

Reality

Acceptance

Lesson

Enthusiasm

Game

Friendship


	2. Introduction 001

**CHAPTER TITLE: INTRODUCTION.**  
 **CHAPTER RATING: M.**  
 **CHAPTER SUMMARY: When Aquarius' key is broken Lucy reflects on what her and Aquarius had been up to. LuQuarius, hints of GraLu and NaLu.**

**AN: In this tale Aquarius has the ability to appear with legs rather than a tail. All readers will probally hate me for this chapter.**

That day will forever be burned into my mind. The day started out normal, or as normal as any day in Fairy Tail ever is. We came across an 'unbeatable' enemy, they destroyed our guild, we fought back and well it led to THAT. If I'd known what was coming I… I don't know, maybe I'd still have done it, maybe not. It was one of those things that you can never really tell what you'd have done. Like the question 'would you save your best friend or five strangers' or 'could you kill someone to save yourself'.You can never tell what you'd really do. The events up to it were a bit of a blur, actually. It may have been that I hit my head on a rock, or that it was all just too much for me and the events were erased from my mind, I don't know. All I know is that the actual event will be seared into my mind till the day I died. I had been washed away by the current when everyone else was gone. Then the weird cat guy, the fish dude, and the screwed up little girl came after me. So I called Sagittarius, only he got hurt and I had to send him back. So I called up Loke and Virgo. The fought as hard as the could but even that wasn't enough, so I called in my trump card. After that it all got fuzzy for a second when it all went back into focus Aquarius was holding onto me.

"You came for me." I said.

"Idiot."

Then she attacked. If it wasn't for the fish dude she may have won, but he injured her and I think that made the difference. Then all at once Loki was taken out, and Virgo, and then the cat boy and the little girl started to torture me, but it wasn't that bad I mean it hurt like hell but it wasn't anything compared to what happen next. Aquarius got back up and pushed them back, then told me of a way to stop it, to save everyone. But to do it I'd have to give up one of the most important people to me, my friend, my spirit, and my lover. It all happened so fast. She told me to, she said she hated me, and I did. But the moment I broke the key it all seemed to go slow motion. She started to fade and my mind flashed back to the past.

" _Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Lucy shouted_

" _What do you want little girl?" Aquarius sneered._

" _There's no one else here."_

" _So, what do you want little girl?" she asked again. But this time it was way different, there was a sexy tilt to her voice, and a look in her eyes that made Lucy go wet all on it's own. Now, Lucy wasn't usually a fan of girls but there was something about the mermaid spirit that made her lower area quake with a unsatisfiable need. Likewise Aquarius had never been in such a relationship with any of her owners, but after the thing with Scorpio, well Aquarius started to have some pretty explicit dreams about the summoner in question, though not near as explicit as what they'd done. Plus there wasn't any rules against it and Lucy wasn't a little girl anymore._

" _I don't know what I want. Can you show me?" Lucy replied in the same erotic tone._

" _My pleasure." Aquarius came forward, forcing Lucy to fall back onto the bed. Aquarius sent a wave to lock the door and another to shut and block the window. She peeled up Lucy's shirt and caressed her flat stomach._

" _AHH." Lucy moaned as Aquarius' hands snuck higher up until they caressed Lucy's breast. Lucy sat up and yanked her shirt off enjoying the look of heat in Aquarius' eyes._

" _My, my, my. Look what my little mage is wearing, or rather isn't." Lucy looked down and blushed at the sight of her naked chest. Her nipples were already firm and begging for attention. Lucky for Lucy Aquarius was happy to give them that attention._

" _AHH, HAAA, MUUU" Lucy moaned when Aquarius' mouth latched on around Lucy's left breast and she began to suck. He tonuge twisting in circles making Lucy's nipples wet and even harder. 'By now you'd think I'd be used to it, between her and Gray and Naaaaaatsu.' Lucy though just as Aquarius bit down lightly. Lucy's back arched high._

" _Yum" Aquarius liked her lips as she turned her attention on the the right side._

" _Nooo" Lucy moaned aloud. Aquarius pulled back to look at the sweating blond mage. Lucy sat up and pushed Aquarius down so that she was being straddled by the blond. Then she smirked, "It's my turn to help you. So top or bottom?" She liked her lip, making both her and Aquarius wetter._

" _Bottom." Aquarius mewed. So lucy bent down, leaving a trail of kisses from her chest bone to right above the mini-skirt the mermaid was wearing. Lucy licked right along the piece of cloth. Aquarius moaned, and Lucy started to undo the piece of offensive clothing. She slid the blue underwear down and latched her mouth onto Aquarius' clit. She ran her tongue up and down making Aquarius moan._

" _Lucy, I want… I want… AHHHHH."_

" _What do you want?" Lucy smirked her face buried in Aquarius' juice._

" _I want you inside of me, pleaaaase."_

" _Since you said please." Lucy lifted her head up and moved off the bed. She headed towards the desk where she usually kept her story, and pulled a tan colored double dildo out from a hidden compartment. Lucy set it on the side of the bed and started peeling of the rest of her clothes, first came the socks, then her own mini skirt, and finally her soft black satin undies. Then Lucy grabbed at the sex toy and inserted one half of it into her own wet vagina. Then she crawled back over to the waiting spirit and placed the other side above Aquarius' equally wet opening. "Ready?" She asked._

 _Aquarius could just moan in pent up need. Lucy inserted it in so painstakingly slowly, that Aquarius arched her back and thrust it into herself. They began a slow rhythm of pulling away and thrusting together. Soon It became a faster and faster rhythm, ubtill the both spasmed into the first orgazim of the night. But it hadn't been the last._

Lucy smiled remembering that night and so many others, like the time she had called Aquarius out to play not knowing that Natsu had fallen asleep on her bed, that had made for one hell of a night. Then the moment was over and Aquarius was gone and all Lucy could do was cry, in the memory of a broken key, and a lost lover.

 **AN: This will not be the last time I pair off a character and their parent figure. I have an amazing one planned for Natsu-Lucy-Jude Heartfilia. Anyways sorry, I'm so late on this one. My computer went cuput and I had to get a new one. So *Fingers crossed that this one won't break too.**


	3. Rivalry 002

**CHAPTER TITLE: Rival  
CHAPTER RATING: K  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: Gray has trouble sleeping so Lucy and Juvia decide to help him. Hints of GraLu and Gruvia.**

 **Author's Note: Hey ya'll any of you notice that they never show Gray's house? Anyways here's the next chapter.**

"Gray-Sama, I LOVE you!" Juvia yelled launching herself at the semi-nude teenager. Gray just sidestepped out of her way and headed towards the table where team Natsu sat, or in Natsu's case laid. "Hey Lucy." He said to the perky blond scribbling fiercely away at a piece of paper, "Whatcha writing?"

Lucy looked up and quickly stashed the paper in her pocket. "Nothing. Really. Gray… your clothes." She blushed slightly at the sight of the undressed teen.

"Oh crap." Just as he started to look around for his shirt and pants a helpful blonde waitress came up and handed him a neat stack of light grey clothes. "Whenever you strip in the guild someone gathers the clothes and brings them to me. So, I wash them." Mira explained shrugging.

"Thanks." He yanked the grayish wool shirt over his head and started to button the pants. "Happy." He nodded to the fish eating blue cat. As he zipped up the pants zipper he leaned over Lucy and bopped Natsu on his head. Now, up till this point the pink haired boy had been dreaming peacefully of flying fish and dancing ham. But as Gray hit him on his head Natsu yanked up roaring for the 'Ice-Prick to stand up and fight like a real man'.

"You are you to be talking Hot-head?"

"At least I'm not a stripping bastard." Natsu yelled.

"At least I'm not the son of a lizard." Gray snapped his mouth shut, knowing that he'd just crossed the line on the way to his immediate doom, just signed his own death warrant.

Natsu's eyes flared up and his fire flared as his fist came flying towards Gray's face. The fire died just before his fist slammed into Gray's nose. Now, we all know that Natsu's fire can be one of the most deadly things in the world when he's mad, but what most people don't get to find out is that Natsu's fist can still knock someone as powerful as Gray out cold, even without his magic. "Natsu, calm down." Lisanna wrapped him in a hug. It took some time but Natsu was eventually calmed down by the young takeover mage. By that point Gray was back in the world of the conscious.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu." He apologized.

"Whatever." Natsu shrugged turning away. At that moment Mira came by and plopped a tray of fish and ham in front of Natsu and Happy. Soon the whole event was forgotten.

"So Lucy, What's going on?" Gray asked sitting next to the blond mage.

"Not much. But what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" He faked innocence.

"Something is wrong with you. You aren't stupid, and only someone incredibly stupid would insult Igneel to Natsu's face. You aren't even close to that stupid, so what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gray started to lie but when he looked at Lucy's face and decided not to try and hide. "I just haven't been sleeping well."

Lucy thought for a few moments then said "I could have Lyra sing you to sleep if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure. This is like one of the three days a month I can call her."

"That would be…Really helpful." He finished lamely.

"Sure." Then Lucy turned to talk to Happy.

A while later, everyone was leaving the guild as Mira finished cleaning up for the night. Lucy grabbed Natsu's feet and dragged him out of the guild. Happy grabbed his head and Lucy yanked him along by his feet. When she got him out of the building she handed Natsu's unconscious body to Lisanna. "Take good care of him." Lucy Noted.

"Of course I will." Lisanna laughed, Lucy laughed with her.

"Night Lisanna, night Happy."

Then Lucy turned around, "Now where did Gray get to? Where oh where could he be?" Lucy started to look around. Just as she turned to leave she noticed Gray asleep against the side of the wall. "I guess he really was tired." She leaned down and lifted one of Gray's arms around her neck. "I have to get him home. Ohh well." Then she lifted him up, to find that Gray was too heavy for her to move on her own. So she set him back down and went to look for help. Lucy had just turned the corner to the front of the guild when she saw a figure in the distance.

"Juvia!" She called. "Come here!"

"What do you want Rival-san?"

"I need your help."

"Why should Juvia help you?" Juvia frowned.

"Fine, Gray needs your help."

"Gray-Sama?" Juvia squealed. "What does my darling Gray-Sama need?"

"I need you to help me get him home."

"Okay." Juvia giggled. "Juvia will help her love rival for Gray-Sama's sake."

Slowly, but surely, between Juvia and Lucy they got Gray back to Lucy's place, since neither of them knew where Gray lived. The quickly got him situated on Lucy's bed.

"You can go know." Lucy said to Juvia.

"No way. Juvia will not leave her love rival with Gray-sama. Juvia refuses." Juvia folder her hands and refused to budge.

"Whatever. You can sleep on the floor, I guess." Lucy shrugged. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Juvia will watch over Gray-Sama."

"Do as you wish."

Juvia sat down on the edge of Lucy's bed watching her Gray-Sama sleep. Soon, though, Juvia was asleep too.

Lucy got out of the bath and realized she forgot to bring clothes. _Hmmm, I'll have to go get some._ She thought to herself. So Lucy wrapped a towel around her body and headed out into her living room in search of clothing. When Lucy entered her living room she noticed Juvia fast asleep, half on top of Gray half off. Lucy smiled and shook her head _Ohh, Juvia._ Lucy grabbed her clothes and quickly changed, when she was done she walked over to her bed. _It's a good thing I have a big bed._ Lucy thought as she shifted Juvia off of Gray and laid her own rival next to the sleeping boy. Then she settled down on Gray's other side. _This'll cause some trouble with Juvia in the morning, but I'll deal with it then._ Then Lucy, like the others, went to sleep.


	4. Online 003

**STORY TITLE: Online**

 **STORY RATING: K+**

 **STORY SUMMARY: Levy is bored one day and starts an online chat with an user by the name of IMGF-TMPRGF. As months go by she falls for her online buddy and he for her.**

Levy was sitting at home on an uneventful day. Lucy was on a mission with Natsu and the gang, the guild was closed due to a guild master's meeting being held there, even Jet and Drop had left on an "all boy mission". To be frank, Levy was feeling left out. Having finished her third book of the day, Levy decides to go onto her computer for a while. A little while while later Levy was browsing her favorite fanfiction site, trying to decide if she wanted to read a sailor moon fic or a inuyasha fic, when suddenly a chat icon appeared on the screen. It was someone by the name of IMGF-TMPRGF. Levy lifted the mouse up to click exit but a message caught her eye.

 _Were you left out of a mission too?_ A mission? Was it another member of Fairy Tail?

 _Who are you?_ Levy typed back. A few second later she got a reply.

 _A fellow wizard at the guild, Levy._ Levy was a little startled.

 _How do you know my name?_

 _Your profile says you work at Fairy Tail and who else would go by BookWormGKWE? Plus your username has a cifer for Levy in it. There's only one Levy in the guild._

 _Oh, how did you figure out my cifer?_

 _For such a smart girl you used such a simple cifer word. Fairy Tail, really?_

Levy smirked, the guy was good. _I didn't figure anyone would put forth the effort to decode it, even if anyone understood cifers._

 _I saw your name on my recommended people list and I got a little curious over what the GKWE stood for. As I read your profile it said you liked cifers, so I figured I'd try it out. I actually used Bookworm first, but it didn't work to well._

 _So who are you?_ Levy asked growing interested.

 _I'll tell you if you can decode my username, it's a cifer too._

 _What's the code word?_

 _Where's the fun of I tell you that?_

 _Can I at least have a clue?_

 _Sure! It's the name of my best friend._

 _That sure helps_ _._ Levy sent back Sarcastically.

 _Ohh! Sass. I'll give you another clue later if you can't figure it out. Is that batter._

 _Much_ _._ Levy sent back. _So you were left out to? Of a mission?_

 _Not left out so much as I chose not to take one, so my partner went with another team._

 _Oh, what team_ _?_ So he works in a pair. Or, she?

 _Guess, it has a hothead; a icepick; a monster; a bunny girl; and a little girl._

 _Ahh. Team Natsu. By the way are you a guy or a girl?_

 _Why do you care?_

 _To help me decide your cifer. Or am I not allowed to know?_

 _I guess you can. A guy._ Said guy smirked on the other end of town.

 _Okay. Did you see Mira yesterday, she looked exhausted._

 _Hmmm,I guess barmaid did. Why do you think?_

They talked for hours. Bye the time they signed off, at 11:00, Levy was sure of 5 things. 1.) IMGF-TMPRGF was a guy in a two person team. 2.) She could just ask Lucy who joined them on their latest mission, but she didn't think she was going to. 3.) She didn't have the slightest idea who he was but, 4.) She really like talking to him. And finally, 5.) He had ended with one of her favorite poems, The Drifter's Melody by Megan R. Bokowski.

Levy got changed for bed and looked at the screen one last time. The tone soon comes for parting. And our time is at an end, the rest of your life is starting, and we have no time at all to spend. Good night IMGF-TMPRGF.

≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤

Levy got up the next morning and headed to the guild, she wanted to see if she could figure out who her mystery pen pal was. As she walked into the full guild she smiled and was overly nice hoping that someone would let something slip but no one did. Finally she sat down at her usual table and ordered her usual food. After a while she started to read a book. She was finally getting to the best part when she heard a gravely voice say "Shrimp" as he sat down next to her, with a thump. "What's up?"

"The sky, the ceiling, technically nothing as our perception of up is due to us clinging to the skin of this molten rock we call Fiore." Levy said, smiling up at Gajeel.

"Haha Shrimp. You think you're oh so smart."

"I am in fact." She smirked.

He sighed and slumped against the table, soon falling asleep. Soon Mira came by with her food and Levy was busy eating and looking for her mysterious pen pal.

≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤ ≥•≤

The next few months went by. During the day Levy would hang out at the guild, talk to Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, and Erza, get picked on by Gajeel, and go on missions with Jet and Droy. In the evenings she would chat to her online pen pal. Finally he let slip a piece of information that gave away his identity.

 _So do you know who I am yet, my little Bookworm?_

 _No… let's see,_

 _•you're a guy._

 _•you work at the guild._

 _•you're a part of a two men team._

 _•you've got black hair._

 _•you read, poetry none the less._

 _Hey, hold on their. I never said I read poetry_.

 _You quoted The Drifter's Melody the first night we talked._

 _It was read to me by a girl I know._

 _A girl? Your girlfriend_? Levy felt a pang of jealousy.

 _Nah, I wish_.

 _Oh_ , she'd never say it but Levy was a bit relieved.

 _You can continue your list of yours._

 _•fine, you don't read poetry but you have a friend who does._

 _Yup_ _._

 _•you have a best friend who's smaller than you._

 _•you had a rocky start at the guild._

 _•you know 3 bluenets. Juvia, Wendy, and I._

 _•you don't have a lot of friends, but you do have one who reads poetry._

 _•you don't have a girlfriend, bit you like someone._

 _In the guild._

 _… In the guild._

 _Yup._

 _I think that's every thing._

 _I think so. Can I make my own list?_

 _Sure._

 _-your name is Levy._

 _-you like to read._

 _-you like to use cifers._

 _Oh I forgot that one._

 _•you can use cifers._

 _-you're a cute little Bookworm._

"He thinks I'm cute?" Levy said alloys in her room.

"Who thinks you're cute?" Erza asked, stepping into Levy's room.

"Oh nobody, just a friend from online."

"Oh," Erza said. "I thought you were talking about Gajeel."

"G-Gajeel would never think I'm c-c-cute."

"If you say so. So, who is this friend?" Erza sat down on Levy's bed.

"Someone at our guild."

"Who?"

"I don't know." Levy admitted, handing Erza the computer.

"Sounds like Gajeel to me." Erza said when she was done reading the emails.

"No way." Levy shook her head violently.

Erza shrugged. "Why not ask him?" Then she walked out.

"I will." Levy decided.

When she looked back at the computer he'd finished his list. It was mostly observations, but every now and then he'd compliment her, saying she was smart, or had pretty brown eyes.

 _Are you_

 _Who?_

 _Gajeel._

 _…_

 _Is it you?_

 _Maybe_

 _Why_

 _Why were you complimenting me?_

 _Were you just playing with me?_

 _Levy! No!_

 _Let me explain._

 _*BookWormGKWE has signed off*_

Levy slammed her computer shut.

Levy felt the first tear fall as she collapsed on her bed. It hurt. She would have been able to deal with her pen pal having been playing with her, but for it to also have been Gajeel, it hurt worse than seeing Lucy taken back to her father. it hurt worse than seeing her home in shambles over and over again. It hurt worse than when he crucified her onto that tree.

As she lay there crying Levy heard a noise, it was her door opening. She kept her head down, hoping Erza would think she was asleep.

"Levy?" Oh God, oh god, it was Gajeel. Levy kept her head down.

"Levy, I know your awake." She kept still.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it Shrimp." Gajeel muttered under his breath, walking closer to Levy's bed. He reached down and flipped her over. Levy kept her eyes shut tight.

"You have one more chance." He warned her. When she didn't say anything he muttered out a few words too strong to say in a K+ rating. Then he leaned down, put one hand on Levy's face, saw the way her eyelids twitched. He kept leaning till his mouth was right by Levy's ear then he whispered, "I wasn't playing with you. I meant every word I said. But if you want me to play with you I will." Then he leaned over and kissed her, straight on her lips. Her eyes shot open. Gajeel was kissing her, her Levy McGarden, being kissed by Gajeel Redfox.

"Gajeel?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. Both as you and as Iron-Dragon."

"So you figured out my username did ya, my little Bookworm?"

"Of course I did." Levy smiled weakly. "So, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Umm," Levy blushed. "Do you, you know, li-" Gajeel covered her mouth with his hand.

"Do I like you too? Of course I do Shrimp. I don't just go around kissing every girl, do I?" He smirked.

"But what about the girl who reads you poetry?"

"You read that poem aloud as I lay asleep on you table on day."

"So you mean you want me to be your gir-" Gajeel covered her mouth again, this time with his own lips.

"Yes, Shrimp. I want you to be my girlfriend." He said as he pulled his lips away from here, just a little. "So what do you say?"

"Yes." She whispered. This time she pushed her lips against his.

From the doorway Erza smiled before closing the door and walking of to give them some privacy.


End file.
